Dragon Lord
by Crimson Crescent
Summary: The ponies of Equestria have lived under fear and terror for over 15 years. Banding together only a handful of gifted rebels, the citizens of Equestria have been fighting the war against one creature for half of their lives. The one being strong enough to rule all dragon kind. Vloknaad. Contains lots of blood, death, and sadness. Will have a pairing, but I dont know about clop.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Lord**

Vloknaad. Just that one name sent shivers, chills, and fear throughout the ponies of Equestria. Though the name was feared itself, it was a cute little bunny rabbit compared to the creature wielding said name. Reigning Overlord Archenstein Vloknaad was a cruel, heartless, selfish, and outrageously cold being. He derived pleasure from the sight, sounds, and especially thoughts of ponies in peril. He would personally torture and beat poor Equestrian society to a pulp, just for the fun of it. If he wasn't viciously assaulting somepony, he had someone else viciously assaulting somepony. Now you're probably thinking, if this man is so mean, and nopony likes this guy, why hasn't Celestia done anything about it, or even Luna for that matter? Well, Vloknaad is no mere man. He is what he refers to as a Dragonich. He is no dragon, yet is completely and utterly as wicked as any other. With slight humanoid features, and plenty of pent up dragon rage, he truly stands up to the self-proclaimed title of Dragon Lord. As for rising against the Dragon Lord, let me ask you this. Would you take the leader of all dragons of Equestria head-on with nothing but a little bit of magic and a few stones shaped like cutie marks? Besides, the elements have been long destroyed. Vloknaad had them taken care of personally, smelting the elements into a liquid he supplemented to his weapons and armor. Not that he needed it, what with the massive army at the tip of his fingers. However he didn't care what he needed or didn't need. It was all about what he _wanted. _He wants to take over Equestria, turning it into his own little "paradise."

Fortunately, a small band of gifted ponies has managed to hold back Vloknaad's advances, using their special talents to ward off their enemies. These brave souls consisted of a handful of unicorns, a handful of Pegasi, a small handful of earth ponies, and one alicorn. I'm sure you guessed that Alicorn was Celestia. You're wrong. It's Luna. How, you may ask, is that possible? Vloknaad was a sly fellow. He had managed to capture Celestia, kidnapping her and taking her to his own castle, where he had locked a magic displacement device on her horn, and turned her into his own personal toy. One of which he does horrible, unexplainable things to. But Celestia knows that her sister and band of guardians will push the citizens of Equestria to victory, eliminating this menace once and for all. Unicorns, led by none other than Twilight Sparkle, have been to the knees deep in trying to discover a way to drain Vloknaad's power, while stabilizing a barrier between them and his minions. Pegasi, of by the fearless Rainbow Dash, are working hard together to neutralize air raids by his dragons, and Earth Ponies, led by the faithful Applejack, have been attempting to find routes safe for citizens trying to escape the major towns and cities. Altogether, these groups have managed to hold off Vloknaad's total take over for 15 years. Bruised, bloodied, and exhausted, these ponies defend while the evil Dragon Lord smiles and attacks.

**Day 5,475, Excerpt of Corporal Sparkle**, Yes, I'm still counting the days this battle lasts. I'm doing it, so that when this is all over, and we win this thing, I can rub just how long we can hold our ground in that dirty, ugly, Vloknaad's face. Managed to hold off another dragon raid. Thank Celestia, however she may be, that they were only children. Vloknaad must be getting desperate. I can only hope so. Seems like this'll never end, but we've managed 5,000 days, we can manage another. This is Corporal Twilight Sparkle, signing out.

Twilight closed her book and sighed, placing her quill on her raggedy desk as well. She slowly trotted over to her makeshift newspaper bed and lied down. "Celestia, wherever you are, however you're doing, we _will _win this thing." She said to herself before drifting to a dry needed deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I appreciate everyone who gave this story a chance, especially The Nerd Who Wrote, and this is the first story I've ever posted, so I'm still trying to get used to how it works. I realized how short that first chapter was, but I was just going for an introduction to hat was going on in Equestria, so I'm sorry it was so short. However, here's another, longer chapter._

-—-—-—-—-

**Chapter 2: Day 5,476**

First Corporal Twilight Sparkle awoke extremely early as usual, the sun not even dawning out yet. She awoke with dirt in her eyes, probably falling from the wrecked and poor ceiling only a few more feet above her. She walked out of her dingy, little shack and out into the dark, decimated world that was Equestria. It was a complete tragedy. Trees were either missing all their leaves, or were just missing altogether. There was virtually no grass, and what there was was dry, yellow and crackly. The buildings were just as demolished as the environment. Some missing whole walls and ceilings, while others were lit in an eternal blaze, a fire that never seemed to go out. The sky was almost always gray and hazy, while the sun, when arisen, is barely visible in the sky, seen only as a dark orange fog. Reduced to living and hiding in small camps consisting of tin and wood shacks, the ponies of the War for Equestria were back at their centre they called, Rebellion Square. While the occasional pony or two said a few comments, others were in waiting for their leader and top tactician to take the podium. As Luna stepped up to the rickety podium atop an even more rickety stage, barely able to withhold her weight, she looked over her subjects and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, thought for a moment, and opened them up, looking back at the crowd of ponies, who devoted their complete attention to her. So she spoke.

"My loyal subjects. Another day has come. Another day where we have held our ground, and stood up against the wretched Dragon Lord. Another day we stood and fought! We will not let even the slightest disability inhibit us of our justice in this tyrant menace!" the ponies applauded and cheered for a short time before Luna started speaking again. "If we can hold our own against such a strong opponent for such a prospicient amount of time, then we can use our experience to our advantage, and advance towards our inevitable victory! Today's the day we rise and push forward! We can't be stopped as long as we work together and forever!" Luna's speech caused a riot, all the observing subjects rising and cheering at the tops of their lungs. The said crowd ran back to their camp to prepare for their first attack since... Well, ever. Twilight watched her captain in pure awe, glad to see her confidence hasn't diminished. If anything, it has boosted since the last hearing. She gave a light salute with her forehoof, and trotted back to her camp. Her unicorns were throwing things out of their chests looking for whatever they could use in their upcoming battle. She chuckled at one pair of stallions smiling over a sleek, iron sword. She looked down the campground and noticed one of her best friends, Sergeant Dash, keeping a small group of earth pony mares from fighting over a cracked wooden shield. Twilight walked up to her calmly and grinned.

"Trouble with the younguns?" Twilight asked, her smirk as obvious as her purple coat.

"No, they're little _angels_." Rainbow replied sarcastically. Twilight chuckled lightly and put her hoof on her friends shoulder.

"Listen, Dashie. This is hard. We all know that. The only thing we can do about it is fight it off, and we can only do that when we all work in sync. So you're going to have to deal with some... Less than sane ponies." Twilight explained quickly. "So come on. It could be worse."

"How?" Rainbow snapped back. Twilight took notice to this sudden fury and responded nervously and slower.

"Well, could be watching those dragons... Maybe?" Rainbow didn't seem to like that idea.

"Oh yea, watching the dragons. I'm sure that would be tons worse. Oh, wait a minute, I forgot. The thing that's been playing with us like toys _does_!" She said very angrily. She looked at Twilight, who had a look of complete shock and utter confusion on her face, for a second before a small tear flowed down her cheek. Then another. Then another. Just as quickly as the anger appeared, the sadness showed as well. Rainbow almost immediately began crying into her hooves, tears flowing like faucets. Twilight had seen this before. The stress. The pressure. The frustration. All eventually comes crashing into somepony. She did what came to her naturally. She comforted her friend. She wrapped her arm around Dash's shoulder and placed her head up against the other mare. "I'm s-sorr-ry. It's just so- it's just so stressful." She said between sobs and staining tears. Twilight shuffled herself closer to her weeping pal.

"Rainbow look, I understand. Trust me I do. You're not the only pony here who's feeling this way. It really is a stressful situation, and everypony here knows that. I'm not saying its bad to be upset, I would prefer you cry." She said, smiling in attempts to keep the rainbow mare's spirit up. She had a good idea in mind ti cheer her friend up, and looked back at Dash. "You know why?" She asked in reference from before. Rainbow looked at Twilight, acknowledging the question. "So that you're not too busy crying to beat the crud out of that Vloknaad bastard!" Rainbow gave a quick, short laugh. She tried to keep her smile and wiped her eyes off with he hoof.

"Thanks Twi. I really appreciate the pep talk." She said, tears still on her face, but wiped off by the purple hoof. Twilight patted Rainbow's shoulder before standing back on all fours and smiling still. Rainbow stood up too.

"Come on, Dashie. Let's go get ready for this advancement thing Luna's talking about." Before Rainbow could reply, a dirtied, orange mare with a slightly torn Stetson came running up to them. She spoke with a twang in her voice and excitement practically a breath past her lips.

"WoooooEEEH, gals! Can ya believe it? We're actually goin' fer an attack! Ya hear that? An attack! We must really be kickin' Vloknaad's tail ta actually go towards 'im!" Twilight and Rainbow smiled.

"Yup. That has to be the case!" Rainbow said, all the tears of the past gone and courage replacing with a swift beat.

"Darn tootin'! Ah can't wait ta see tha look on his face when we buck the door down and beat the livin' hay outta every one of them dragons that stupid Overlord controls!"

"I'm gonna take the one nearest the door and jut give him the old-!" She made punching motions in the air, eyes squinted and hooves moving faster and faster.

"Ah wanna rear up an' buck the others in their heads, and ram Vloknaad off a his throne!" As the two continued their plans for revenge, Twilight rolled her eyes, shook her head, and smiled

"Girls, please!" She said breaking the two out of their trance. Applejack chuckled embarrassedly.

"Sorry Twi. Guess ah just got into it." She said abashedly. Twilight widened her smile.

"It's okay Applejack." She said, lightly pushing the apple mare's shoulder. "Shoot Twi, if ah didn't know any better, Ah'd-" she cut herself short as she looked off behind the two ponies. She saw what looked like a tall human, running towards them. The problem? The scales glistening on the newly rising sun. Twilight noticed Applejack scoff and turned around to see what it was about. Noticing the running figure she too grunted in disapproval. Rainbow looked too and made an obvious sign in disapproval, crossing her forehooves while in air.

"What the heck does he want this time?" She asked impolitely. Luna, unheard and unseen, trotted up behind them.

"What is it girls?" When she looked up however, she realized the disdain. She turned around and flew into the air a few feet. "The messenger has come bearing another notion from the enemy!" She shouted, quickly gathering the attention of all the ponies in the camp. They all quickly trotted over to see what news the messenger bear. The messenger, a very tall Draconich with light blue scales and very small, bumpy horns going up his snout. He wore his traditional messenger outfit, consisting of a leather saddle bag he recieved from Vloknaad (probably stolen from a poor soul who didn't make it) over a light weight, pure white mailpony uniform (again, stolen). The said messenger stopped just short of Luna, panting and heaving. "Speak of your presence here, demon!" Luna yelled at the servant. The messenger looked up at Luna, his panting lighter.

"Vloknaad, sends his regards to a mister," the messenger pulled out the note, an old rolled up scroll. He quickly glanced to see the name of the recipient. "A Mr. Spike." _

-—-

Thanks again guys. And on the Twilight being Colonel note, I'm going to be honest. I have absolutely no idea about the ranks, except that private is like the lowest rank. Otherwise, let me know of any mistakes, and errors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: What You Should **

The messenger repeated the name. "Is there a Spike here?" He asked quickly, his breathing still slightly heavier than regular. Twilight's face grew a nervous look. Had nopony actually thought about Spike? How could they possible forget! They were forging war against dragons, yet they've had one under their noses the whole time! The group of listening ponies looked around at each other for said purple dragon.

"I'm Spike." Came a light, yet rough voice that sounded almost dangerously close to that of the messenger's from behind the group. The crowd stepped aside, allowing the owner if the voice to step through. A figure taller than the ponies around him, yet shorter than the Dragonich in front of him, came forward. Purple scales barely able to glisten because of the dirt caked on and between them. Small horns-almost like rose thorns-line the snout of Spike, who was now near enough to the messenger to hear him whisper. The messenger handed the scroll to Spike, before giving a quick Dragonich salute (a hand in the air in front of them) and taking off back where he had originally come from. Spike watched the creature leave for a second, then looked at the scroll.

Burning curiosity seeped through Spike's mind, yet a powerful fear battled it to the death. The curiosity eventually won, as Spike opened the scroll slowly, taking almost minutes to unroll the whole thing. He took a very deep breath, and read aloud.

"Dear Spike, I have to ask you to not read this aloud to your pony friends." After reading that line, everypony knew something either really really bad was going to happen, or something really really bad is going to be said. Spike looked up at the ponies for a second before clearing his throat and reading again, louder than before.

"I'm sure you and I both know that a soldier has to be loyal. And I completely agree with that. However, that soldier should be loyal to their own team, and should agree with their commander on this fact. But that's the problem. There is a soldier, who is actually attacking their own team." Spike gulped, praying amongst himself that this wouldn't go where he thought. He continued reading, but slower and much more nervous.

"And when a soldier betrays their fellow armada, then there are even bigger problems. That soldier is usually tortured, imprisoned, or, in some lucky cases, executed. My subjects are always thirsty for blood, and I'm quite convinced they would even be willing to see dragon blood spilt, just for the rich goodness of the pained. You Spike, on the other hand, are an outstanding exception. You weren't born with a choice, you were raised to believe pony life is the life. Well, I'm sorry, but you're a dragon. I'm a dragon. My army consists of dragons. Guess where you should be." Spike saw this coming, but dreaded actually seeing it. All the ponies around him gasped, even Luna, who looked scared beyond anything else. Spike almost desperately wanted to stop, but knew he was way too far in to do so now.

"And on that note, I leave you with a few alternatives. Do what you want, and stay, only to be killed soon after. Do what you wish and run away, but my raids will find you. Do what you can't and fight back, only to suffer the same fate as staying. Or, do what you should, and join your Overlord. Either way, we will find you. And we will take you. And we will make the choice for you. I leave with this last tidbit if information. A hint is more like it, in case you make the rash choice of helping those damned horses." The ponies around Spike started to curse and swear upon Vloknaad, calling him names as 'cruel,' 'heartless,' 'bastard,' and such. Spike decided he was almost done, and read the hint provided.

"Dmitri, Nik, Bezel, and Fet.

Graaf, Koz, and Dappayet.

All have powers, all can kill.

Avoid these beings and survive you will."

Spike read the last lines of the scroll, rather confused. Twilight trotted up to Spike and attempted to pat him on the shoulder. Spike sighed, definantly affected by the note. Spike tore the note into little lives before lighting them on fire. Able to control the difference between sending fire, and blazing fire, a large blast of orange flew out and singed the paper immediately. He looked at Twilight and then at the rest of the group still in attendance. "I've had about e-goddamn-nough of this little son of a bitch." The listeners were in shock at the sudden outburst, but didn't step in the way of Spike's fuse. "He wants me to run right over there and suck his dick, well I tell him to grow a longer fucking tongue." He said before stomping off toward his shack, angrier then he had ever been. Twilight covered her mouth with a hoof, utterly surprised at Spike's words. Even Luna's eyes were wide as she stared at the dragon. They watched him walk out of sight around a corner of the campground before rapidly exchanging comments. Luna stepped up in front of the voluble crowd.

"My subjects! I understand that the sudden fury if our fine scaled friend was quite the... Unexpected... Result. But do not let it deter us from our will. Go home and get as much rest and preparation as you possible can. We commence our move at dawn." As soon as Luna finished her short monologue, the crowd cheered for a brief moment before trotting back to their predesignated camps. Luna began walking back to her own shack before Twilight stopped her.

"Princess-" Twilight started. "Please, Twilight. I prefer to be called on a first name basis just as everypony else." Luna interrupted. Twilight nodded. "Of course... Luna." She said, awkwardly. Luna nodded in acknowledgement. "Well it's about this attack plan. Are we really going to go straight towards the enemy? I mean, Vloknaad just practically sent a death threat to Spike, and even went as far as telling us straight-forward of the dangers. Do we really want to risk it?" Twilight's words were those of a scared mother, one who was in desperate worry for her child. Luna looked at Twilight for a moment before replying.

"I can not change Spike's feelings on the situation, nor is it possible to choose a decision for him. But whether or not, we must do what's right for the Equestrians as a whole. I am not speaking selfishly against Spike, I am speaking considerately towards the others." She said very carefully and sincerely, before nodding to Twilight, who nodded back, and trotting away down the campground. Twilight's nervous expression had yet to change.

-–•-

7:15. Dinner time in rugged Equestria. It was everypony's favorite time of the day. Food, drink, conversation. It was supposed to be like any other dinner, a regain and celebration of the past day's events. The large building, the only one left in Equestria made of brick that had yet to be destroyed, was filled with everypony at the camp. Except one. Spike sat in his shack, head in his hands, and tears on his cheeks. He was in deep confusion, anger, acceptance, and oddity. Confused; at what Vloknaad might actually want with the poor dragon. Angry; for quite the obviousness of Vloknaad's request in the entirety. Acceptance, because he knew the life he was born into and the life he was supposed to be. And oddity, because... Maybe it's not such a bad idea. Spike surprised himself thinking of leaving to work for enemy. He shook his head violently.

"NO! I will not subject myself to that degrading of a title. I would rather die than serve under that heathen!" Spike said very loudly.

"Family giving you trouble?" Came a very soft, sweet voice. Spike, however, jumped backwards quick, scared out of his wits. He looked to see who interrupted him. He smiled when he saw who it was. He would recognize that yellow coat anywhere.

"Hey, Shy. Next time can you knock on the wall or something? Kind of scared me half to death, what with that creepy mask and all." Fluttershy walked in to the oil lamp light, the before mentioned mask lighting up, it's truly 'creepy' features revealing themselves. The mask's lining was scale, and yes, it was dragon scale. The mask depicted the picture of a fractured skull, imaged bones splitting apart and grime caked the uppermost section. An added teardrop, colored with simple pen, sat just below the left eye of the mask. Other victim's blood stained the mask, which covered Fluttershy's entire face, the short shaven pink mane hidden in it as well.

"Which reminds me, do you ever take that thing off?" Fluttershy shook her head. Spike nodded. "Figured." He walked over to a wooden cabinet and pulled out two bottle of warm water. "Thirsty?" He asked his guest. She nodded, and Spike was going to hand into her, but remembered the mask. "Uhm, how exactly-" Fouttershy interrupted by unzipping a slot over her muzzle, allowing access from her mouth. Spike just sat back down and chuckled lightly, watching the yellow mare down the hole bottle in one go. "So, where you getting back from?" He asked, trying to start conversation with the barely seen pony.

"Places." Fluttershy responded briefly. Spike chuckled again, lighter.

"What kind of, 'places?'" The mare took a moment to respond.

"Killing. It's what I'm supposed to do." She responded quickly, her voice almost inaudible. Spike made an 'Ah' sound and drunk from his bottle.

"Well, I don't want to be that guy, but you did volunteer for this part, and the part of an assassin usual involves plenty of murdering." Spike said matter-of-factly. Fluttershy only nodded in response. "I'm sorry-" Spike began, before Fluttershy placed a hoof in the air.

"It's fine. It's what I should do." Spike scoffed.

"Please don't mention what should be done. I might get a little upset." He stated. Fluttershy tilted her head. "It's nothing, just," he thought for a tough moment. "Family giving me trouble." Spike repeated from earlier. Fluttershy pondered for a second, the walked up to Spike and sat on the poor bed. She wrapped a hoof around Spike and pulled him in close.

"Spike, you need to know something." She said lightly and motherly. She slowly began to remove her mask. She wasn't uncomfortable, she'd taken her mask off a few times before. Spike had never seen the undesired of the masks, except long before the war. And that had been well over a decade ago! Spike both really wanted to know, and really didn't want to know what was under that scale visor. When the mask was finally removed, Spike threw his hands over his mouth, both in attempt to hide the scream, and hold back a vomit session. Fluttershy's face was nothing less than horrifying. Her usual yellow skin tone was replaced with an extreme pale that was offset from the rest of her coat. There was also a very large scar that went down her right cheek, and dirt and blood caked around and in it. Her mane was cut very short, to where it just reached her neck. It too was dirtied and ruined. However, the worst feature of all, the reason for the creepy teardrop. The blank left eye. Or, in this case, the blank left hole in the head. Where an eyeball should rest, a dark cranium hole lay instead. Spike was obviously most frightened by this, because he didn't stop staring at it. Fluttershy smiled cutely, which was almost impossible for her, considering the deformities. She watched Spike a second more, before speaking again.

"Do you see why I wear that mask? To hide this. I'm convinced that if anypony sees it, they'll treat me like a monster, too." Spike removed his hand slowly, still in shock.

"Then, why show me?" He asked, confused. Fluttershy hid herself behind her mane, or at least tried to.

"I trust you." She said so quietly, Spike asked her politely to repeat herself. She closed her eyes... Eye for a moment before looking back at Spike. "I trust you." She said louder. Spike was just left even more confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Fluttershy shuffled closer.

"I mean, I'd rather tell you my secrets than anypony else." She responded bashfully. Spike thought about this briefly before Fluttershy suddenly hugged him. Spike was taken aback by the movement, but slowly and surely wrapped his arms around her as well. The contact lasted about a second before there was a loud knock on the wall of the shack.

"Spike! You in there? Dinner time's almost over!" A stallion's voice rang through the shack. Spike almost forgot about dinner, before his stomach started to rumble.

"Ok! Give me a second!" He said back to the wall. He looked at the wall for another second before looking back at Fluttershy, who-without notice-had already put her mask back on and was up on all fours. Spike smiled slightly. "Any idea when you'll be back?" He asked sarcastically. Fluttershy smiled in unseeable happiness, before shaking her head.

"Never do, never will." She said lightly before trotting out of the shack. She looked both ways down the campground before violently shooting off in a random direction. Spike walked up to the outside and looked to the sky, already unable to guess where she had gone. He looked down the grounds at the dinner hall, and noticed a few older colts heading towards it. Spike sighed deeply before running up to them. "Hey guys, wait up!"

Introduced a new paring that I've decided to replace the original one with. Sorry to any and all who thinks it sucks, but I found it better to work with for my first story. Thanks again guys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Seduction Master **

Spike sat near Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack as they all were eating bark scraps, talking about their upcoming battle.

"Let me get this straight, you want to run up and buck him _where?_" Spike asked Applejack through fits of laughter.

"Don't answer that!" Twilight quickly retorted, laughing just as much. The four were having a pretty good time. Jokes made, laughs had, and so on. It's a good thing they didn't see the unblinking figure standing just outside the window, looking in at Spike, unblinking. A light blue stallion trotted up to the being. Not able to see anything but his eyes, the stallion slowly but surely stated his presence.

"Uhm, excuse me? Are you new here or what, cuz you'd have to talk to Luna if-" he was cut off by a loud crackling noise. It was the snapping of the stallions neck, as the being lowered his hand from the stallion's neck. Unmoved and still unblinking, he stared through the window longer. Back in the dining hall, the four good friends sat around, completely unaware of the shockwave about to hit them.

"So, guys. You ready to drive back a few stupid, scaly, ugly dragons?" Rainbow Dash asked excitedly. Only two of the three others cheered in response. A loud heh-hmm! Interrupted them and the mares looke down at Spike. They all sat back down and blushed embarrassedly. "Not like you of course, Spike." Rainbow said quickly. Spike just rolled his eyes before chuckling.

"I'm ready." He said, lifting his water glass to cheers. They all tapped glasses and drank. Suddenly, the front end of the hall exploded, little pieces of it flying in a wide direction, some harmlessly flying through other walls, and some acting as shrapnel, clicking some ponies in the head and body. Smoke poured into the room as all the ponies unharmed stood up, jaws fallen, and looked at the spot. Luna, the only pony really keeping her calm, trotted up slightly closer to the obscurity. An average height Dragonich walked in through the smoke, smile spread on his blood-red scaled face. His deep red eyes unseeable under his black sunglasses. He also wore a black merger jacket over a white t-shirt. He wore baggy black and white sweatpants, with matching black and white shoes. He brought his short clawed hand up and quickly brushed off the short, rounded horns on his head. He stopped just short of the stairway to the table, and crossed his arms. He smiled wider, and introduced himself the way he knew how, with a light, yet solid voice.

"Where my hoes at?" He asked satirically. All the ponies in the hall grew a serious face, as they looked at each other for second. A random earth mare sprinted out towards the cocky Dragonkin, yelling and cursing at him. The Dragonich's dark red eyes showed over his glasses, as he pushed his glasses back up and caught the purple mare in a hug. He brought his face to her's and gave her a heavy passionate kiss on the lips. At first, the mare was in complete shock, but very short after, she fell into it, even wrapping her hooves around the back of his head. He slowly dragged his claws up her back, put one hand on the back of her head... And swiftly pulled in clockwise, resulting in a very loud CRRRRRAAAAACCK! The mare fell dead at his feet, and he wiped his lips off on his jacket.

"Monster!" Another random mare called out. The Dragonkin said a thank you. Luna rose her hoof as to tell all her subjects to hold. They received this message and stood still, their hateful eyes still staring at the creature. Luna trotted a little closer, eyes slghtly squinted.

"Who are you, foul demon? And state your presence!" Luna shouted as intimidating as she could. The Dragonkin removed his glasses.

"Dmitri Mitus, at your service." He said boldly, bowing deeply. Twilight took a double take on his words.

'Dmitri, where have I heard that?' The being Dmitri continued.

"And I'm here to ask you a favor." Luna shook her head, eyes widened in confused shock.

"A favor? You kill some of my subjects right in cold blood, and you want a FAVOR!?" Luna asked very offended. Dmitri nodded. He walked closer to Luna, putting his sunglasses away in his jacket pocket. He stopped only a few feet from Luna, as he pulled out a small card. He read it over quickly, and looked back at her.

"I need to see a Ms. Twilight Sparkle." He looked behind him at the hall occupants. "Anyone here know a Twilight Sparkle?" All the ponies just stood, unmoving and not saying anything to him. "Well if noone knows, I'll just-" Dmitri was interrupted when a decent sized ball of electricity shot out and flew at him, hitting him in the back. He fell to one knee and shot a hand behind him to hold the spot. He looked behind him and saw a purple mare wearing a torn and ripped up Corporal guard rag.

"I'm Twillight Sparkle." Came the irritated voice of the angered mare. Dmitri brought himself back to his feet, moving his claws away from the burning spot on his back.

"Good. I need to speak to you... Alone." He said very seriously. All the others were definantly skeptical, and refused. But after a short say so from Twilight herself, and a quick checkup they agreed to give Dmitri 3 minutes. If it took any longer they would come in and attack him. Dmitri wasn't worried about this at all, actually. Twilight brought Dmitri to a smaller closet, closing the door behind them. The cramped space kept them very close together, and this made Twilight very nervous. However she tried keeping her composure, and managed to keep her straight face as Dmitri looked back at her. They stared at each other for a second before Twilight became impatient.

"Well, what do you want, you fucking creeper!?" She shouted. Dmitri put his hand against her mouth.

"Ssssshhhh, Sssh sh sh sh sh!" Dmitri said harshly. He lightly picked her up from her forehooves and even lighter pushed her against the wall. "Ok, listen. I'm not here to harm you. I'm not here to scare you." He placed his hand on Twilight's face. "I'm not here to help either. I'm here to give you something, that I feel you need to have." Twilight's face burned red from Dmitri's touch, almost, embarrassed. Why was she feeling that way? "You're the student of Celestia, right?" Twilight nodded slowly, her cheeks still blushing. "You want to help her, right?" Another nod. "Ok, then take this." Dmitri gave the burning mare a small envelope, with no return or send address. "This, will help you find her. Not saying it'll be easy, but it'll be easier with that." Twilight looked up at Dmitri's amazing face. Wait, what did she just call it? Amazing? Yea, that sounds about right.

'Gah! No it doesn't! Stop!' Twilight shouted in her mind, but the longer she stared at the Dragonich explaining the note, she couldn't help but blush harder, and feel a little... tingly.

"...Got it?" Dmitri suddenly exclaimed.

"Wha..ha...?" Twilight snapped out of her trance for a second, before slowly easing back into it. Dmitri face palmed and shook his head.

"Is there something wro-" he was interrupted by Twilight's lips bashing against his. He almost fell back in shock but held his hand against the wall, creating a loud thud. The ponies outside started to get curious, and realizing its been a while, they charged in. Dmitri wasn't expecting this at all, and sure enough the first thing the ponies saw when they opened the door, was Twilight all over Dmitri. Of course, to them, it looked vice-versa and they assumed Dmitri was assaulting Twilight. So they attacked. Dmitri first took notice when Twilight was practically hurled off of him, and he opened his eyes. He saw the mass of pony bodies at the doorway and cursed under his breath. He stood up and stared at them.

"Soooo... Time's up I take it?" he asked, before an earth stallion sprinted in at him. He barely jumped over the charging object before it crashed through the wall behind him. Dmitri quickly rushed out the hole to the outside and stopped about ten feet away. "It was fun getting to know you better, Twilight, and remember!" Twilight was blushing furiously, glancing around her at the questioning looks. "12:30!" The Dragonich yelled before whistling a sharp tune, and jumping upwards only to land on a large swooping dragon picking him up and away. The crowd of ponies gathered outside the wrecked closet and stared off at the sky for a brief moment. Then they looked back at Twilight. Voices blasted her with sounds like, "Did he hurt you," or "What a pervert!" Twilight didn't respond to any of these remarks as she turned and headed down the campground path to her shack, where she lied on her newspaper bed and wept, terribly mind-boggled and confused.

"Well. He was a unique one wouldn't you say?" Spike told Applejack as they headed down the camp path to AJ's small wood shack.

"Definantly a bit strange." She responded quietly. Spike noticed her anxiousness, and tried changing the subject.

"So, read any good books lately?" Applejack stopped and looked at Spike sarcastically. Spike just shrugged his shoulders in his own defense. "Hey, got anything else?"Applejack stopped again and responded,

"Yea. Ah reckon ah do." She sat on her rump and liked at Spike, who began to sit down too. "What are you gonna do?" Spike was a little set back by this.

"I'm sorry?" He responded confused. "Well, Arch's bustin' yer chops 'bout bein' a dragon, yet all your friends an' family goin' against everythin' he's for." The cow mare explained shortly. "So, what are you goin' to do?" She asked again. Spike stared at Applejack with surprised eyes.

"W-what else would I do?!" Spike asked almost angrily. "Why would you ask something like that? So what if I'm a dragon, that doesn't change how much I want Archenstein dead." Spike said furiously. AJ reared back with wide eyes.

"Ah'm sorry Spike, Ah just... Ah... Ah don't know." AJ responded, feeling very foolish.

"No. It's-it's fine. Just understand I'm not changing. My heart resides here, in Ponyville. Applejack smiled at Spike's words, glad to know there was a strong soul willing to go against ancestry for his friends. Spike noticed this, and smiled back. "Hey, wanna race back to the Information Hut?" Spike suggested.

"Yer darn tootin'!" AJ replied happily, as she took off for said hut.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Spike yelled, running after her.

-/-

Off in the distance a tall dark figure stood upon a wrecked and burnt rooftop, watching the happy-go-lucky friends act like children. The figure raised a long arm and removed a cigarette from his mouth, blowing the smoke out his mouth and nostrils in a light stream.

"Let zem have zeir fun vhile it lasts. I vill soon be zere to end it." The heavy voice chuckled, before the owner of said voice lightly tossed the cigarette behind him as he stepped off the rooftop.

Hey guys, Crimson here. I know this chapter seems a little... *cookoo, cookoo* but I was trying to shove the 'seduction master' thing in the way, than try shoving it back out. Anywho, me, thatweirdguy, and SWAGfest have all (roughly) decided to allow, drumroll please... OCs. Now, we had a hard time with this, I got a PM from someone (you know who you are) that we try it, and we all talked, and we figured what the hay? So go ahead and leave your OCs in the reviews, please be detailed so I don't mess up with your characters, and follow me and TWGOT. Till next time, brohoof.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Wingin' It

Twilight had sat and wept in her little room for almost the whole night, terribly embarrassed to be swooned like that, to a Dragonich of all people! So she sat and cried, cried until her eyes were blazing red. She didn't even care about the attack, or whatever was going on outside her shack. The only thing that mattered to her was what was happening in her mind, and what we did to treat it. She felt used somehow. Like she was forced into it. That had to be it, she didn't know what came over her, or what was running through her head. That dragon must have done something to her brain, or something. Wait, that Dragonich... He had something for her... Twilight got up and slowly trotted to the small table in the corner of the shack, opening it and shuffling through some f the junk until she found an enclosed envelope. She stared at it for a moment before slowly opening it up. Tearing off the top, he took out the rough scrawl and unfolded it. She looked it over, her greed for the monster who had hypnotized her turning into pure amazement. The note read:

"I'm not supposed to be even thinking of communicating with Equines in anyway, but I felt it rather a necessity to at least, take pity on you. You Equines seemed so die-hard to stop Archenstein, even knowing you have no chance in high hell, which to us is a sacred place. However, your prissy pretty precious princess is tied up in this castle, and I know you want her back. The only way I could possibly be of any service in that direction, is if I tell you where she's chained. Problem is, it's in Archenstein's master bedroom, and yes. He does whatever you are thinking to her. That's not the point. The point is, Archenstein only goes in with Celestia at night, or when he's very stressed out. I can also tell you, some of the names Archenstein has listed to you before are not all bad. That's all I have time for, as the guards may be suspicious; I never write for more than a few moments." -Dmitri

Twilight was shocked that a Dragonich would put so much effort into finding out how he could help the ponies. She almost didn't believe it, reading the note over a few more times. After she felt satisfied with what it said, she left her shack and went out onto the dark campground. She walked up to the podium, bucking every shack she passed on the way there. Very tired, and very groggy ponies trudged hesitantly out of their small dens, rubbing their heads, yawning, or complaining a joker woke them up. However, when Twilight stood up at the podium, everypony instantly stopped and walked up to it, providing their full attention.

"My fellow ponies! I know now is not the best of times to be woken from a much needed rest, but I have something of great importance that must be told! We have received assistance from-" she stopped er self, afraid the others would take her for being crazy, or fooled again. "... A foreign source. The being has told me that we can find solitude in this world. We can defeat anything-!"

"Get to ze point!" An odd accent came from behind the rest of the ponies, who turned around to see who it was. When they spun around, they saw a tall, lean Dragonich; dark blue in scale tone, and very lacking in horns or spikes. He wore a Pony's black business suit and tie. He held a cigarette in his bony scaled mouth, and had a look of disdain on his face. The ponies stopped and stared at him like an alien, before growing angry. The Dragonich noticed, and stepped forward from his spot, removing the cigarette from his mouth and holding it between his middle and forefinger. "Relax, I am not here to hurt anyone." He tried reassuring. However, a certain blood-red stallion wouldn't have it.

"AAAAH!" The stallion yelled as he barreled towards the Dragonich. Said being smiled slightly, than immediately became unseeable, practically vanishing into thin air. The stallion came crashing into the ground as the Dragonich reappeared behind him.

"Crimson!" Came Twilight's impatient voice. The Dragonich looked back at Twilight, a smirk still resting on his lips. The so-called Crimson stood up on all fours, holding his head and shaking it slightly. He turned too, quietly apologizing to his superior. Twlight refocused her attention to the visitor. "So, what does Archenstein want this time?" He asked simply, an angry look over face as well. The Dragonkin did a bow, cigarette lightly tossed to the ground.

"I am Fet Lokis. I vasn't sent of Archenstein's accord." He stepped through the mass of crowded ponies until he was almost looking directly up at Twilight. "I came on my own." He finished, calmly pulling out another cigarette. Twilight quirked a curious eye at the creature.

"Why? Are you trying to give false hope, too?" Twilight didn't know why she had said it like that, but she figured it was just the heat of the moment. Fet chuckled lightly.

"No. Vhy vould I do zat?" He asked sarcastically. He puffed a small ball of fire I the tip of the cigarette, lighting it and placing it in his mouth. "No. I came here, to issue a challenge if you would, a sort of..." He looked at the crowd with an odd expression. "High-stakes game." He added evilly. Twilight stared at the being for a little while, and went to make a response.

"And just what kind of challenge are you issuing?" A voice sprouted from behind Twilight, her tall princess of the moon stepping forth. "Just what are these high-stakes you mention?" Luna asked skeptically. Fet just smirked.

"Name your challenge, but the stakes are my call." He said, snapping his fingers as a large dragon swooped down, landing down behind everyone. Two other Dragonich's stepped off the dragon, carrying a shaky wooden crate. Fet looked back at them and nodded his head once. The two three the crate in the ground, the side crashing open and a pink body falling to the ground. Twilight's eyes lit up.

"Pinkie!" She shouted as she sprinted from the podium down to her bruised friend. Pinkie lay almost motionless, blood caked around her face and whip marks up and down her body. More marks were found in the form of bruises all around her. Twilight briefly tried to see if she was okay. She looked up at Fet with fierce eyes. "What have you done, you monster?!" She asked brutally, tears forming in her eyes as she looked back to her friend. Fet shrugged uncaringly.

"So ve have a deal zen?" He asked. Luna, almost crying to, as she stepped down from the podium.

"We have no want for your challenge, but name it if we must." Fet stared at Luna for a brief moment.

"A simple fight. Vhat else? Your best pony," he stepped back and bowed slightly. "Against me."

"And the stakes?" Luna quickly retorted.

"If you vin, you get ze pony back. But if I vin..." Fet stepped very closely to Luna. "I get you." Luna stared at him. She tried her hardest to seem unmoved as Fet slowly backed away. She looked amongst her subjects, seeing many of the stallions jumping up, claiming themselves to be her best soldier.

"Fine." She quickly looked to a still groggy Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow, your up." Rainbow snapped er eyes open.

"Come again?" She asked. Two stallions roughly pushed her forward, bringing her only a foot away from the Dragonich. Fet looked down at the rainbow-named mare and began laughing.

"You really zink zis is your best fighter? How drawl." He retorted, still releasing small laughs. Rainbow titled her head, feeling slghtly offended.

"What? You sayin' I can't kick your butt?" Fet stepped back, his two followers stepping much further back. The ponies eventually formed a large circle around them. Fet slowly removed his cigarette, smiling as he threw it to the ground beside him. The moment the object touched the ground, a ring of flames formed just inside the circle of ponies, causing them all to jump back and Twilight to tense up. Fet did the old 'bring it' hand motion. Rainbow growled a bit. "I'm gonna show you just how mean we ponies can be!" She yelled flying at Fet as fast as she could. Fet grinned sadistically.

"Zis'll be fun." He stated to himself as he reared his fist back. He could practically hear the cracking of his knuckles as he felt himself fall backwards. When he hit the ground he launched himself back up. He looked at the mare in shock. "Nice hit." He said. "But you're still goink to die." He said quickly before becoming invisible again. Rainbow stop her ground, and looked at the sky.

"Ha! Joke's on you. I can just fly outta he-" she was cut off by a loud scream. Her own scream. Fet came up behind her, and pulled out a long, narrow knife that he used to cut right through Rainbow Dash's wing, slicing her left wing entirely off. Blood began spouting out of the missing ligament, getting all over the ground and Rainbow's own body as she screamed in pure agony. She fell to the ground, other wing flapping helplessly. "AAAAAAAHHH! TWILIIIGHT!" She bellowed sorrowfully. Twilight could only stare in despair at the events laying out in front of her. Luna watched intently, making sure that nopony nor Dragonich interfered. I'I'm sorry Rainbow, but if anypony disobeys his wishes, it'll be much worse.' She thought. Fet walked back around to the front of Rainbow, crouching down to look her in the eyes.

"Looks like zat hurts, mon Cherie." He said, grinning. He stood back up and hovered his foot above her head. "Too bad you won't be alive to feel it." He spat as he brought his classy shoe down.

* * *

There's another chapter guys. Thanks to all who have stayed with this story, and I Feel kind of obligated to point out: 1. Crimson is my OC in case you didn't figure that out. And Dos. Fet pobably seems so familiar because he resembles the Spy from Team Fortress 2, which I do not own. Nor do I own My Little Pony, but I figured that was obvious...


	6. Archenstein's Philosophy 1

"... All beings, have wants. Something they want more than anything else in their existence. Most... Want power, or respect. Whilst others, want harmony on their land. And the few, who are just trying to get by and through their lives. These few, are the only ones who deserve what they want. However, fate has other plans. Those poor souls desperate to just survive, are usually the first to go. Those who want harmony, will fight for it, whilst those who want power and respect, will try to earn it. Through battle, force, or will, they are sure to receive what they wish for. Those who want harmony, risk more than just their lives for the peace they willingly die for. These people... The don't deserve peace. They need to earn it, like everyone else. Those who want power and respect, don't deserve anything, for they are stupid for asking. If something is wanted, yet is unavailable, then you must make it. Peace, you can only creat by destroying all chaos... Which is impossible. Chaos will never be removed from society, simply because there will always be someone who wants the foe of harmony, which is power over everything around it. Which in turn causes chaos, such as war, loss, and death. Power, which is only formed through the fight of making others respect you. Which will never be in full. They will only respect them, out of fear for their loved ones. Which would mean they have not truly received what they wished for, thus creating those who want harmony for the land under control, of a poorly respected tyrant... The loop will never change. However... Those who are willing to sacrifice it all, just to survive... they can make a difference. The loop won't change, but it can be up through a detour if someone wants life, badly enough over peace. If these people just want to live, and not live happy, they will get their wish. They will not fight their tyrant, creating war, and they will not want respect, creating chaos. It will be in tambiency. The loop will stop, even if for a short time. However, there are so many powerfully respected contollers, and peacefully happy harmony seekers, than deserving souls. ... Thus, the loop... Will never change... War will remain the same... Losses will remain the same... Death will remain... And those you love, are bound... to suffer... So whether you want harmony, or respect Celestia... None of us, will recieve it." A deeper, gruff voice responded through the grates of an imbued plate helmet, as it's owner sat on his throne. A tied up Celestia rolled her eyes.

"I know my loyal subjects will stop you, and we will re-live our harmony, monster!" She spat furiously. Vloknaad just chuckled.

"I guess we'll see, my little pony... I guess we'll see..."

* * *

Hey colts and fillies, I'm sorry for this being a chapter you waiting for, but I'm just so swamped for the other chapter, I just don't know what to do with it. So I decided to give one f many of Archenstein's intelligent philosophies. Thank you do reading, and I promise to work on the next chapter!/)*(\


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: FlutterSave **

Fet brought his classy shoe down. Or at least, tried to. Suddenly, he was swept of his feet by an anonymous source, knocking the wind out I hind as well as stunning him. He lied in the ground shocked for a second before launching himself back up with his arms. He quickly dashed his head around I see a yellow Pegasus pony staring a death hole through him. Fet looked for a second before chuckling lightly.

"Zat vas a very powerful hit. Zat and I did not see it coming, so it vas kind of a cheap shot." He said. "It is only fair zat I get to play dirty as vell." He added, swinging his knife around. He walked closer to Fluttershy, but became invisible before he got close enough to reach. Fluttershy stood completely still, looking in the exact same direction. The only thing on her that moved was her eye, darting left and right. She stood for what seemed like ages to the anticipating crowd, who were still appalled at the previous attack Fet commited. Fluttershy suddenly turned slightly to the left, and bucked. Hard. A body just faded in as it's skull cracked against the cobblestone.

"GAH! How did you-?"

"Know you were there? I was trained that way." Fluttershy finished for the Dragonkin. Fet looked up at her, one arm supporting his weight the other tending to his now bleeding snout. He launched himself up again, and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and placing it in his mouth. Blood seeped on and through the paper of it, as Fluttershy watched anxiously. Fet looked back at her and smiled.

"You vant one?" He asked. Fluttershy didn't move. "Suit yourself." He said, shrugging his shoulders. He put the lighter away and walked around Fluttershy in a circle, said Pegasus standing completely still as her eye followed him. "I must give you good means, for so far, you seem like a good challenge. Too bad," Fet smirked. "Not good enough.." The Fet standing at one side of Fluttershy disappeared suddenly, an just as fast as it did, the being was on the other side swinging his knife down towards the mare. However, in what seemed a blink of eyes, the Dragonich fell to the ground, a scream of agony expelled as he crack against the ground again. This time he lied there, the blood-soaked cigarette falling from his mouth to the ground next to his dizzy head. Gritting his teeth, Fet attempted to grab his knees, which were horribly shattered from the force of Fluttershy's hindlegs. Bleeding uncontrollably, and now crippled, the seemingly defeated Drognich turned into his stomach and began using his arms to drag himself across the ground, and away from Fluttershy. However, the assassin mare had other plans. She suddenly bolted her wings to launch herself into the sky, disappearing in half of a second, before seen coming back down, fore leg extended towards her desired target: the fatally wounded Fet Lokis. When Fluttershy was only inches from crashing into the poor soul, time seemed to slow.

Fet cursed his existence, Twilight cheered silently to herself, Luna continued to watch intently, Rainbow was till in agonizing pain, yet watched with tears in her eyes, and Fluttershy... Thought nothing. On impact, the ground exploded downward, causing a huge ring of dust to blow the ring of fire out, and a couple of close ponies backwards. The dust covered so much of the area, it was impossible to tell what was behind it. However, when the dust cleared slowly, the crowd could see a very deep crater, blown up by Fluttershy's crash. When they moved to see inside it, the only thing they saw was a massive blood stain, covering most of the crater's inside, and a few chunks of bone, as well as torn strips of a suit. The ponies looking down, stared with awe, before erupting into a cheer. Fluttershy just sat quietly in the middle of the form, sad she again had to take a life. She slowly an half-heartedly lifted herself, and fluttered over to the horribly wounded Rainbow Dash. She gently lifted her up, making sure to avoid her wound, which was still streaming and caked in blood. As soon as she touched the ground outside of the crater, ponies of different sorts took her directly to the medical shack. Fluttershy watched, a tear falling from her eye as she blinked it away. Twilight came up beside Fluttershy, lightly patting her shoulder with a hoof.

"Don't be sad Fluttershy, if it weren't for you, Rainbow would be dead, and we all wouldn't be-"

"Where is Spike?" Fluttershy interrupted suddenly. Twilight jerked her head back slightly in confusion, tilting her head and quirking her brow.

"Spike? Why would you-?"

"I want, to talk, to Spike!" Fluttershy said much more furiously, causing Twilight to jump and nod her head. "Okay, okay, I'll send Spike to your hut-"

"Good." Fluttershy finished for her, quietly trotting away to he makeshift home. Twilight sat there a little confused as she slowly shook her head and walked to Spike's shack, knocking on it lightly.

'Why would Fluttershy need to talk to Spike?' She thought to herself, as she waited calmly for Spike to come to the door. Spike did, as soon as the thought was finished.

"Oh, hey Twilight. Something wrong?" He asked a bit worriedly. Twilight shook her head.

"I... I don't know why, but Fluttershy wishes to speak to you." She explained briefly. Spike tilted his head on slight confusion, but nodded in understanding. Twilight steeped to the side to let Spike leave and see Fluttershy. Before he left too far, though, Twilight paused Spike.

"S-...Spike?" Spike looked to Twilight. "Be careful. She's... Sensitive." Twilight said with a bit of fearfulness in her voice. Spike nodded again, before waving as walking off to Fluttershy's rather messy home. He looked over the front 'door' for a good long moment before hesitantly knocking on the slab used as a door. It took a short while, but the door was eventually opened. Spike was about to say hello, but stopped short as he saw Fluttershy. Fluttershy had her mask taken off, and tears stained her cheek from user her available eye. Her roughly cut mane was messy, and dirt-ridden, as small sniffles could be heard coming from the mare.

"F-Fluttershy?! Wh-whats wrong, why are you crying?" Spike asked very surprised and worried. Fluttershy just closed her eyes and his her face behind her mane; which was ineffective because of how short it was now. Fluttershy slowly trotted into her home. Spike quickly followed behind, closing the door behind him.

"Fluttershy, what's the matter?" He asked very confusedly. Fluttershy didn't respond, but deeply inhaled through her nose. She sighed.

"I... I k-..killed somepony today... I always get sad when I do so..." She explained shortly. Spike stood still a few seconds before slowly closing his eyes and nodding.

"Fluttershy... I-"

"No, Spike! You don't understand! I have to kill so many living creatures in a single day, for every day! I used to treat those creatures! Now I have to kill theeeem!" She sobbed, placing her muzzle into her hooves. Spike moved behind Fluttershy, placing a single clawed hand on her back, then rubbing it up and down in an attempt to cheer her up. It didn't really affect her, the buttery mare still sobbing heavily.

"*sigh*... You're right, Fluttershy... I don't fully understand. I don't really have to take the lives of others, but I'm sure it has to be a very difficult experience. But you should know, we all have to go through traumatizing events, and we all have to find ways to deal with them. Sure, it's a real bad thing to have to do, but... In as crazy an environment as this... Sometimes, we're left with no choice." Spike said as reassuringly as he could. Fluttershy looked at the ground, moving her hooves away from her face. She slowly moved her face up to look at Spike's gentle smile.

"S-Spike... Y-... You're right... We do all need to do what we need to do, It's just... An emotional thing." She replied in between sobs. Spike smiled wider, and ruffled Fluttershy's short mane.

"S-Spike?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

"Yes?" Spike simply replied.

"... Stay with me tonight." Spike grew a bit of a confused look and moved his head to look at Fluttershy.

"W...Wha..?" He stumbled on his lost words. Fluttershy turned her head to look into Spike's eyes.

"You heard me, Spike. Stay with me tonight. Just... Just stay here tonight. Please don't go." Spike just looked at the door for a few moments beige biting his lower lip and sighing. He rested his head on Fluttershy's.

"Sure. I'll stay."

* * *

Hey guys, thanks for reading another chapter of my story. A special thanks to Dragon Blaze-X for the motivational words that caused me to finish this chapter, and hopefully continue more. And the OC availability is still on the table. Just send me your form through PM and I'll find a way to fit him/her in here. /)*(\


End file.
